


One Chance

by fxckthisfxckthat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadstuck, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxckthisfxckthat/pseuds/fxckthisfxckthat
Summary: The Beta, Alpha, and Trollian Sburb groups have been taken into a new dimension. However, everything isn't how it seems. This world is a distopian future. Nothing can get much worse than meteors taking out the planet...Right?_____________Homestuck and it's characters belong to Andrew HussieThis book will have some ships and mature content such as: Gore, body horror, body mutilation, character death, and maybe more





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the dialogue was written by my girlfriend and myself.

Reader, be the John human. ------>>

Waking up, I found myself disoriented. Something wasn't right. It was too quiet. I looked around my room. I got out of bed and ran to the window and looked out. It was dark out. I heard groaning outside. I ran down the stairs and saw the door was boarded up along with the windows. I peaked between the boards and someone- no something, hit the window. I screamed and fell back. What in God's name was going on? This wasn't right. I ran back upstairs and blocked off my bedroom door. I tried turning on my TV. Luckily it worked and the first thing I did was change it to the news station. 

"This is Channel 6 News reporting live in Maple Valley. Currently there are people malling eachother in the streets! Everyone is recommended to stay indoors if possible! Steve? Where are you go-" The woman onscreen started getting attacked by whatever was outside my house. I realised something important. I hadn't seen my dad in the house at all. 

I quickly unblocked my door and looked around the house for him. I couldn't find him. I ran to my computer and started messaging Dave. 

ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at [2:30 AM]:

EB: dave  
EB: dave are you okay?  
EB: dave answer me!  
TG: dude it's fucking-  
TG: wait it's 2:30?  
TG: where the fuck am I?  
EB: dave there's more important matters right now!!  
EB: it's the apocalypse!  
EB: a news reporter just got eaten alive on air!!  
TG: dude  
TG: what the fuck  
TG: my bro isn't here  
EB: my dad isn't here either  
EB: i have no clue what's going on  
EB: my house is boarded up  
EB: i didn't do it!  
TG: okay okay where are you  
TG: because i dont know where i am  
EB: uh  
EB: maple valley  
TG: i think im in my apartment

There was a pause.

TG: my bros dead  
EB: what?  
EB: how do you know for certain?  
TG: because hes right in front of me

A picture was linked, and Bro Strider himself looked ready to attack.

EB: dave why did you take a picture!?  
EB: oh my god!!

Theres another pause here.

TG: john hes after me  
TG: i think i pissed him off  
TG: i should have taken our strifes on the roof more seriously  
EB: dave you have to get out of there!!  
EB: now!!  
TG: i can try to crawl to the roof but im holding the door shut  
TG: john i can truly admit for once in my life  
TG: im scared  
EB: block the door with something!  
EB: anything!!  
EB: just get the fuck out of there!

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased being pestered by ectoBiologist [EB] at [2:46 AM]

Reader, be Dave ---->>

At this point in time, I was frantically looking around for something to block the door with. My hands trembled as I locked the door and ran over to my turn tables. Though this was dear to me, I needed it to save my life. I picked up everything and put it on my bed, then going back and pushing the cinder blocks to the door. I could hear my Bro scratching and slamming on the door. After getting the door blocked I tried my best to find whatever I could use to save my fucking life. I grabbed my cheap katana and my backpack. I started to stuff it with necessities such as my phone charger and battery pack. Hey I'd need some way to contact my friends! After I packed what I could I rushed to the window, opening it but I hesitated on climbing to the emergency escape. I looked back at the door. My Bro was on the other side. I couldn't just leave him there. 

My door was thin enough...

I walked over to the door, wincing as I pulled out my sword. He'd do the same for me. I know he would.

Hopefully.

I didn't let him suffer anymore.

I climbed out the window to the emergency escape. I looked around, trying to see if I could tell where I was. Sadly I was still clueless. I rushed down the stairs and latters. The whole time Egderp was blowing up my phone with messages. 

ectoBiologist [EB] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at [ 2:47 AM ]:

EB: dave what the fuck is going on?  
EB: im gonna be so pissed if you died!  
EB: dave?  
EB: dave!!!!!!!!  
TG: jesus man  
TG: im fine  
EB: oh thank god!!  
TG: it takes a lot to kill me john  
EB: yeah but it's a lot to take in.  
EB: with you know...  
TG: my bro being dead?  
TG: yeah i still cant believe it  
TG: I cant believe how he died  
EB: do you wanna talk about it?  
TG: whats there even to talk about?  
TG: my bro is dead for good now  
EB: wait do you mean?  
TG: i dont want to talk about it  
EB: okay...  
EB: do you know where your at?  
TG: still no clue  
EB: awe man >:B  
TG: im by some stupid shop  
EB: called?  
TG: i don't fucking know  
TG: lemme push through the crowd of zombies trying to get cakes or some stupid shit  
TG: its called cake bakers  
TG: lame  
EB: haha we have one of those here!  
EB: wait a second...  
EB: it's a family run shop...  
EB: oh my god!!  
TG: lemme guess im in maple valley?  
EB: you're in maple valley!!  
EB: heeeeeeeeyy!!!  
EB: you stole my thunder dave.  
TG: so if we are in the same town do you want to meet up?  
EB: yeah that sounds like a good idea.  
EB: i know where the shop is but there's so many zombies outside.  
EB: maybe I can give you directions?  
TG: oh god this is gonna be fucking fun.  
TG: tell me where the fuck im going john

I followed John's directions and I swear when I didn't answer my phone for a second he'd blow it up again. 

TG: dude im trying to kill some undead freaks  
EB: oh sorry  
EB: what street are you on now?  
TG: fir drive  
TG: what the fuck kinda name is that?  
EB: oh good you're on my street!  
TG: im guessing your house is the one with twenty plus zombies outside?  
EB: theres that many?  
TG: not for much longer

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased being pestered by ectoBiologist at [3:23 AM]

I pulled out my katana, ready to fuck up these under corpses. I knew I could do it. I didn't know these people. It wasn't like with my Bro. I gripped my katana tightly and charged at the small horde.


	2. Chapter 2

Reader, be the scared nerd in the house --->>

Slowly the noise outside of my house stopped. I was worried about Dave. I knew he was outside but I was really worried. I didn't want him to get hurt. I heard a knock on the door and I froze. It could be one of the things outside. I waited.

"John god damn it open the door or some shit!" 

I opened my window and saw Dave outside covered in blood. I crawled out onto the roof and helped Dave get up to my room. As soon as we were inside I hugged him tight, "God I'm glad you're okay." I caught Dave smiling at me. He ruffled my hair. "Did you check if you have running water? I wanna get this gunk off me." He gestured to his blood covered clothes. "Ew I forgot." I stuck my tounge out at him. The taller blonde in front of me stuck his tounge out as well. Damn him and his tounge piercing! I watched Dave shove his hands in his pockets. "I'll go check if we still have water." I spoke while I left the room, going to the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the tub and turned on the hot water, crossing my fingers.

"Yes! Hot water!" I cheer. I hear Dave laugh from acrossed the hall. I turn off the water and went back to my room, "We have hot water." I grinned.

Reader, be the cool kid with a tounge piercing --->>

"That's fucking amazing. I'm gonna take a quick shower and clean off my clothes." I watched the brunette in front of me smile. I chuckled and flicked the bridge of his glasses and went to wash up. 

I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I sighed deeply and looked at myself in the mirror. I took off my shades and stared into my eyes. I hated these fuckers with a passion. I couldn't look at my eyes reflection for long. My clothes were soaked with blood. Stripping down, I got into the shower and set the water. It felt nice letting the hot water run over my body. I watched the blood run down the drain. It was oddly soothing to see.  I washed up the best I could and got out. I saw a folded towl on the sink. I couldn't help but to smile and roll my eyes. "Thanks Egderp!" I spoke aloud so he'd hear. I could almost feel him grinning. I dried off and pulled out a spare set of clothes, putting them on. I glanced at the foggy mirror, faintly seeing my eyes. I grabbed my singlasses, putting them on and leaving the bathroom. 

My hair was still a bit damp but it was better than nothing. I went back to John's room. "Hey Dave-." He was staring at me. I chuckled  bit and shook my head' "I thought you weren't gay John."

"I-I'm not gay! I'm str-straight!" John retorted and I couldn't help but to laugh, "Everyone is stridersexual John."

John blushed a bit, "Stop inflating your ego Dave! Stridersexual isn't a thing!"

I rolled my eyes, not like he could see, and crossed my arms. "Ow my pride." Of course I knew John would roll his eyes. He pushed me playfully and I laughed. "Do you have anything to defend yourself with John?" 

He groaned and covered his face, "Augh I didn't even think about that...I should have a hammer somewhere..." John went over to his chest and started digging through it.

Reader, be the brunette ---->>

I searched through my magic chest and pulled out a hammer. "Why in the fuck do you have a hammer in your chest?"

"Why do you have swords in your fridge?" I replied, looking at Dave. For a split second it looked like I hit a nerve. I went to apologize but my computer went off. Dave looked over, "Probably pesterchum. We should check to see if the others are okay." He went over to my computer and I did the same. 

tentacleTerapist [TT] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at [4:02 AM]:

TT: John are you okay?  
TT: I saw the news.  
EB: yeah i'm fine  
EB: dave's here  
TT: Oh good good.  
EB: dave and i have a safe place to be at for now  
TT: That's good.  
TT: Where are you two located? Because I dont know where I am exactly.  
EB: we're in my neighborhood on fir dr!  
TT: All I can see are people laying down in front of a home. There is a large oak tree located in the front.  
TT: Blood is...  
TT: everywhere.  
EB: oh rose!  
EB: be careful!  
EB: there's zombies!

Dave goes over and looked out the window. What he sees seemed to shock him.

Reader, be a character not introduced yet. ----->>

I had been in my room for a while now. I didn't know what was going on outside and I really didn't want to know. Having been on an island all of my life, I didn't know what to do. My friend had told me to stay here. She said she'd come and get me. I hope she'd be here soon. Maybe she'll have our friends with her. That would be nice. I wish she'd get here sooner. I told her where I was at but I haven't got any messages since. I'm worried about her. Don't get me wrong, I'm worried about everyone. I don't know how they'll all take it. No one would've expected this to actually happen. My house should keep me safe enough for now. I secured the door with whatever I could. It would hold for now. Besides, being outside of town gave me an advantage. I haven't had any troubles yet because they're so far away. Most of them at least. If I say far enough away from the door they loose intrest. I heard my computer go off. It just be pesterchum! One of my friends is trying to get a hold of me.


End file.
